


I Give You My Hand (A Pamanhikan Fic)

by onnasannomiya



Series: Proposition 'Verse [6]
Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018), Heneral Luna (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Meeting the Family, gratuitous fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 07:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14303370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onnasannomiya/pseuds/onnasannomiya
Summary: Pole takes Miong home to visit his family so that they can announce their upcoming marriage. Not everyone takes the news well.





	I Give You My Hand (A Pamanhikan Fic)

**Author's Note:**

> For this fic, I did something a bit different. Since I can only imagine the dialogue for the big confrontation scene (spoiler alert!) in the middle in Tagalog, I just used Tagalog for 99% of the dialogue in this one. We'll be back to regular programming for my next planned story. :)
> 
> 4/20/2018: I changed my mind, and revised the dialogue for this fic in English, retaining only a few Tagalog expressions and swear words. I thought about it and decided that the fic would flow more smoothly this way. :)

Miong’s still riding high on the cloud of euphoria he has been in since the previous night as he comes back home from his weekend morning run. As he went back inside, he can smell breakfast being prepared and coffee brewing. Which surprised him a bit because he thought Pole would still be sleeping off their…activities from last night. But he told himself not to question what was obviously a gift from the gods, so he headed to the dining room to join Pole for breakfast.

Pole does smile upon seeing Miong approach, but strangely, it didn’t quite reach his eyes. Miong doesn’t actually expect Pole to be as giddy and ecstatic as he feels- heck, he’s been grinning like a loon ever since he woke up that morning, but he had thought at the very least, that Pole would beam and greet him with one of his lovely, beatific smiles. Instead, he looked more than a little…preoccupied. That struck Miong as odd, because last night, it was as though Pole didn’t have a care in the world.

Last night was when Miong had popped the question, and his proposal had gone as wonderfully as his wildest hopes. It had taken him weeks to think about the best way he can persuade Pole to marry him after a year of dating and six months of cohabitation. Inspiration struck him when he recalled that one of the things he and Pole were delighted to discover that they had in common was a shared love for ‘90s OPM. So for the big night, he had reserved a secluded table at the rooftop of a higher-end restaurant than Pole would normally allow Miong to take him to (he got away with that on the grounds that it was a monthsary). And after dinner, when Miong had successfully enticed Pole into getting dessert, he had True Faith’s Medwin Marfil serenade Pole with “Perfect.”

Pole had gotten adorably misty-eyed during the serenade. And when Miong presented him with the velvet-lined box containing the ring and asked, “Apolinario Mabini, I want you to officially become my partner for life. Will you do me the honor of marrying me?” Pole smiled through his tears and replied, “It would be my absolute pleasure, Mr. Aguinaldo.”

After they sealed the deal with a kiss (no tongue, lest they scandalize the other diners), Miong had champagne brought over to their table, and they invited Medwin to toast their happiness with them. And they celebrated their engagement with much zest and fervor once they got home.

 

So no, Miong didn’t really count on Pole to share in his high, since Pole’s usually not the type to wear his emotions openly. But still, he would have loved to see Pole bask in the warm glow from last night, in his own quiet way. That’s why Miong’s concerned to see something clearly weighing on his new fiancé’s mind, so soon after they just got engaged. He wrapped an arm around Pole’s waist to draw him close, chastely kissed his cheek, and whispered, “Already thinking so deeply, so early in the morning. What is it, Pole?”

Pole looked back at Miong with fond eyes, but Miong could still see anxiety in them. “There’s a little issue, Miong,” he replied softly. “Regarding my family.”

That makes Miong frown. “Why? Did anything happen to them?” Although work normally keeps Pole too busy to visit his family in Tanauan, Miong knows that Pole makes it a point at least once a week to call his brothers and ask after their mother’s health. If anything happened to her, Pole would surely be distraught. So although Miong hoped that it wouldn’t come to that, he’s perfectly willing to drive Pole to his hometown on that very day, no matter if the timing isn’t exactly ideal.

“Nothing like that,” Pole clarified. “But there’s something you should know.” He pulled out Miong’s chair for him. “Sit down first.” 

Miong complied, and Pole pushed a mug of steaming black coffee and a plate of tapsilog towards him before taking his own seat. “When I went back home to Batangas after quitting your firm,” he began, “I ended up confessing to Kuya Prudencio everything about the contract. I didn’t mean to, but I was quite… emotional then. And not thinking very clearly.” He paused for a moment and added, “That’s why I can’t help but worry about what Kuya’s reaction would be once we announce that we’re getting married. I’m afraid he won’t be pleased.”

Miong nodded slowly. He does remember the time that Pole is alluding to. Pole had submitted his month’s notice at Miong’s firm just a couple of days after the fateful night that Miong first declared his love for him. Back then, all Miong had felt was frustration with Pole for fleeing instead of returning his feelings. Now, he can imagine all too well the turmoil he had put Pole through because of that confession. Once again, Miong felt a pang of regret at how he had started things with Pole. And if Pole’s older brother has found out the truth about the contract he won’t just be angry- he’ll be absolutely livid. Miong takes a fortifying sip of black coffee at the thought that he might have to fear for his life at the hands of Pole’s Kuya.

Pole has not yet touched his meal. He continued to gaze at Miong with soft, worried eyes and asked, “Do you blame me?”

“Of course not,” Miong answered to banish Pole’s fears on that score. “But I have to admit, now you’ve got me worried as well. If I were your brother, I’d want to kill me too. In the slowest, most excruciating way possible.” He even forced out a chuckle to try for some levity.

“I don’t need my family’s approval to marry you, Miong,” Pole said firmly. Yet he added a little wistfully, “Yet it would mean a great deal for me to get Nanay’s blessing. This is probably going to be the biggest decision I’ll make in my life, so I would really want her by my side at my wedding. Ours,” Pole quickly amended, a bit flustered.

Miong reached out across the table and took Pole’s hand in his. “We’ll go there and ask for it.” He can’t guarantee Pole a favorable answer, especially given the circumstances, but he has to at least try. Since his family obviously matters so much to Pole, Miong doesn’t want to be the cause of any estrangement. He wants to start their married life on the right foot. “I want to do everything right for us.”

For that, Miong was finally rewarded with a genuine, undimmed smile from Pole. That slow, beautiful smile that had irrevocably captured Miong’s heart. Happiness suits Pole; it lights him up from within. To elicit that light and joy in Pole gives Miong both pride and pleasure like nothing else. “Thank you, Miong,” he said, his tone becoming much lighter. “But that can wait for now. First, we’ll have to decide when, where, and who do we want to invite.”

“That’ll be easy, mahal,” Miong said, giving Pole’s hand another quick squeeze. “In the meantime, let’s share our good news with my siblings first.” His younger sister Felicidad in particular, would be thrilled at how well the proposal went. Talking to her beforehand had helped Miong realize what he had in mind. Miong grinned roguishly at Pole and added, “You won’t be able to get away anymore.”

 

“Right back at you,” Pole replied just as playfully. “Wait, our breakfast is getting cold. Let go of my hand first so that we can eat. I woke up early to prepare this for you.”

They finish eating their breakfast in companionable silence. Afterwards, Miong got up from the table and asked Pole, who had started clearing the dishes, “I’ll be taking a shower to freshen up. Want to join me?”

That earned him a laugh from Pole. “What, last night wasn’t enough?” was his bemused rejoinder.

“That was last night,” Miong answered meaningfully, accompanying that with a suggestive smirk.

“There’s just no sating you,” Pole said, shaking his head, though his voice was rich with barely suppressed mirth. Miong’s smirk became even more unrepentant at that. “You go on upstairs. I’ll clear up here first, but okay, I’ll join you when I’m done.”

“Do you need any help?” Miong offered.

“No, I can take care of this just fine,” Pole declared. “If I really need your help, I’ll ask for it.”

“I’m so lucky in my husband to be,” Miong teased, ruffling Pole’s hair affectionately with his fingers.

“It’s good that you’re aware of it this early.” Love and laughter brightened Pole’s entire face. “Go on ahead. I’ll catch up with you later.” Miong got the message and goes upstairs toward their bedroom, euphoria restored after securing Pole’s promise to join him in the shower.

 

 Planning the wedding involved a lot more particulars than either Miong or Pole had anticipated, but it went smoothly for the most part. They agreed to set the date in mid-January (mostly to give Miong’s sister Felicidad, their designated wedding planner, a comfortable six-month time frame to organize everything), and to hold both the civil ceremony and the reception on the grounds of the Aguinaldo family mansion. They would have had a much tougher time juggling their wedding plans on top of their hectic schedules if not for Feli, who took charge of negotiating with the vendors after she would consult Miong and Pole about their preferences. Pole had been noticeably relieved when Feli readily concurred with his wish that the wedding should be kept as small and intimate an affair as possible. “Of course, we’ll keep things simple,” she told him. “Your big day should reflect who you are as a couple.” After that, both Pole and Miong were quite content to leave matters in Feli’s capable hands.

Two months before their chosen wedding date, the majority of the pertinent details have been ironed out. They’ve even gotten past a major hump during their engagement, which was the epic argument they’ve had over the necessity of pre-nups. In short, Pole volunteered to sign one, which Miong took as a personal affront. That had resulted in an agonizing two-week standoff (during which they refrained from speaking to each other unless absolutely necessary). Fortunately, they were eventually able to meet each other halfway. Miong thought that boded well for their future.

They decided to break the news to Pole’s family once the invitations have been finalized, to give two of Pole’s brothers, Monico and Gelacio, (who were working as OFWs in Dubai and Riyadh respectively) enough time to make it to their wedding. Miong brought it up by suggesting that it’s about time for him to formally ask Pole’s family for his hand in marriage. In response, Pole said seriously, “This won’t be a pamanhikan, Miong. You’re not asking my family for my hand, since I’m the one giving it. We’re just informing them of what we’ve decided. And hope that they’ll share in our joy.”

Once again, Miong was struck with his good fortune at this fresh proof of Pole’s devotion. But he still wanted to lighten up Pole’s mood, so he replied, “Really? I’m actually ready to chop firewood and fetch water from a well to win your family over. I’ll be more than willing to do any tasks they might set for me just to gain your hand.”

That did the trick. Pole burst out laughing. “First of all, my family no longer works in a farm. Second, I’ve already told you that I’ve given you my hand. Finally, you, chop firewood?”

The notion seemed to amuse Pole far more than it should. “Hey, I’m fit enough for that,” Miong said, running a hand up along Pole’s arm. “I’ll even take off my shirt while I’m doing it, so that you can ogle my manliness. For your eyes only.”

Pole laughed even harder. “When you put it that way, how can I refuse?” he quipped after his laughter had subsided. Then, he leaned down to kiss Miong, and Miong gladly resorted to non-verbal means of diverting Pole from his worries, even if just for that night.

 

Pole was clearly still nervous about the prospect of introducing Miong to his family, though. Miong had never seen him so tense, not even when preparing for his most high-stakes cases. What gave it away was Pole’s own repeated reassurances to set Miong’s mind at ease.

“Nanay’s a devout Catholic,” Pole had said while they were packing for their visit. Pole had called earlier that day to give his family notice that he will be bringing along the man he’s living with, and they have been invited to stay the night. “But she’s not at all homophobic. I’ve never heard her once say anything derogatory about gays and lesbians. So I think we’ll be safe from her disapproval in that respect.”

Miong can sense that as well. Although Pole has never implied any such thing, based on the stories he had shared to Miong about when he was growing up, it’s easy for Miong to deduce that Pole was their mother’s favorite. So he has the feeling that whatever objections Pole’s mother might have about their relationship will not be due to any homophobia on her part, but doubts about his intentions towards her beloved second son.

“I’ll be the one to handle Kuya,” Pole went on, his unusually restless hands smoothing over invisible creases on the few clothes they will be packing with them. “You don’t really have to win over all my brothers. It’s enough for them to know that we love each other. And they can’t stop us, since my decision is final.”

While Miong does feel that he can get used to Pole being so protective of him, he’s keenly aware that his past actions are the reason for Pole’s current anxieties. If only he had bided his time and courted Pole properly, Pole wouldn’t have to worry about his family’s reactions upon introducing another man as his partner for the first time. How Miong wished that he can dispel any dark clouds hanging over the otherwise bright blue skies of his and Pole’s future happiness. Yet despite all that, he’s no coward. He can face down anything with Pole at his side.

 Miong reached out to wrap Pole into an embrace. “Give yourself a break and stop thinking,” he coaxed. “I’m sure your family will want to see you happy.  And you don’t have to worry too much about me. I can deal with anything for your sake. Let’s go to sleep, mahal.” Pole smiled up at him when Miong kissed his forehead and allowed Miong to pull him into their bed.

 

 

They set out for Tanauan the next morning after breakfast. During the two-hour drive, Pole was still too wound up to talk, and would occasionally fidget with the wedding invitations on his lap. Seeing this, Miong decided not to press him and just let the instructions from Waze and the music playing on the speakers fill the silence inside the car. He did hope that the ‘90s OPM playlist will bring a smile to Pole’s lips at the reminder of Miong’s proposal, but apparently, Pole was too preoccupied for that. But Miong can let that pass. He’s worried, too, though mostly for Pole’s sake rather than for his own.

Finally, Waze announced that they have reached their destination, so they got out of the car together. With one of Pole’s hands in his (the other one was still holding the invitations), Miong takes in the sight of Pole’s modest childhood home, as well as the sari-sari store that his mother manages. The dog sitting at the front of their house barks at seeing a stranger, so Pole gives Miong’s hand another reassuring squeeze, as if to say, _I’m here. I’m not going anywhere._

Pole’s youngest brother Agapito was the one who welcomed them. “Kuya Pole! You’re finally here!” he said cheerfully, giving his brother a fraternal hug. “It’s been a while since you were last here with us!”

 Pole returned his brother’s hug and said, “I apologize, Agapito. I shouldn’t ever let my workload be a reason to neglect my own family. Where’s Nanay?”

Agapito let go of Pole and shrugged. “Preparing lunch, since she’s been expecting you around this time. That’s why she had me watch the store for her.” It was then that Agapito notices Miong. “Wow, this is the first time you’ve brought someone home. Is he your SO, Kuya?” he teased, elbowing Pole playfully.

“I’ll introduce him to you properly once we’re inside,” Pole replied. “There’s something important that I need to tell you.”

Agapito’s eyes widened. “Naku, that sounds really serious, Kuya.” He looked again at Miong curiously, then he caught sight of the invitations in Pole’s hand. “Does it have anything to do with those?”

“I’ll explain everything, but let’s go in first,” Pole repeated, clearly preferring to break the news to the rest of his family himself instead of letting his youngest brother announce it for him. Agapito nodded at that and ushered Pole and Miong inside. Then he called out, “Nay, Kuya Prudencio, Kuya Pole and his guest are here!”

Pole’s Kuya Prudencio (Pole had pointed out his brothers to Miong beforehand by showing him the photos taken during his last visit) and Alejandro, the second youngest Mabini brother, were already at the sala. The TV was tuned into a daytime soap opera, though no one was paying much attention to it. Alejandro was texting on his cellphone, while Prudencio was reading a newspaper. Yet Prudencio immediately put the paper down upon seeing Miong right at Pole’s side, and narrowed his eyes when he noticed their joined hands. He looked like he was about to ask Pole who was the man he’d brought home, but was preempted when their mother came out of the kitchen to greet Pole on his arrival.

Pole’s mother encircled her arms around his neck to pull her taller son into a hug. Pole kissed his mother on both cheeks in response.

“I’m so glad you’re here, Pole, anak,” Dionisia Maranan-Mabini says. She gave her second son a careful once-over, subjecting him to her loving maternal scrutiny. “I hope you’re not working yourself to the bone. I cooked your favorite bulanglang for you.” Pole visibly brightened at that, but then, his mother’s attention was caught by the invitations he was still holding. “What are those you’re holding? And will you finally introduce us to the man you’re with?”

Pole swallowed hard before he spoke. He released his brother and gave her the envelopes. “These are wedding invitations. For all of you.” At his mother’s questioning glance, he went over to Miong’s side again. He gestured to Miong and said, “Nay, Kuya, this is Emilio Aguinaldo. He’s the man I’m going to marry.”

His mother gaped at Pole in astonishment, while his younger brothers also stared at him as though he had grown another head. Miong then met Prudencio Mabini’s eyes and saw the exact moment that the other man’s initial expression of disbelief darken into rage. He had been warned about that, but before he or Pole can say anything else, Prudencio strode over to Miong and punched him in the face. Hard.

The force of it made Miong stagger, but the shock of it was such that he didn’t immediately register any pain.

“Kuya, no!” Pole exclaimed, putting himself in between Miong and his furious older brother, and grabbed Prudencio’s wrist before his fist can connect with Miong’s face again. “Enough!”

Prudencio rounded on Pole in anger. “Putang-ina, Pole! Of all the men in the world, that’s the one you intend to marry? Your former boss? After how badly he hurt you? After the way he used you?”

Before answering that, Pole took Miong’s face into his hands and whispered, “Are you all right?” without any heed for his brother’s ire. Miong nodded, since although the punch did hurt, Pole shouldn’t have to mind him at this moment. Only after seeing Miong nod did Pole turn around to respond to his brother.

“Kuya, I’ve forgiven him a long time ago,” Pole insisted, in the tone he would use when he wouldn’t brook any arguments. “I’m not asking for your permission. My mind’s made up. Please just respect that.”

“Respect?” Prudencio practically spat out the word. “My respect for Nanay is the only thing that’s stopping me from revealing exactly what that animal did to you. Even though all of us should probably know, because it looks like you need to be saved from yourself. There should be no forgiveness for that kind of sin.”

Although he knows it wouldn’t help matters, Miong felt he had to speak up at that point. There might be nothing he can say that would lessen Prudencio’s anger instead of inflaming it more, but he can’t let Pole keep taking the heat for him, either. “I know I’m not worthy of Pole,” he managed to say. “But I love him. I’ll protect him and take good care of him. And I will never hurt him again.”

“You’ve got a lot of nerve to show your face here and say stuff like that,” Prudencio hissed, his every word dripping with scorn. “Pray tell, how did you manage to turn the head of my sensible brother? Do you have any idea of how hard he cried in front of me because of what you’ve done? Exactly what did you do to turn him into a fool over you?”

“That’s enough, Prudencio,” their mother cut in. When Prudencio was about to protest, she said firmly, “You may have doubts about Pole’s decision, but we still shouldn’t hurt guests unprovoked.” Then she added more gently, “And Pole, I wish you’ve introduced your partner to us once you’ve decided things were serious. You never even mentioned that you were already contemplating marriage, much less making any plans. Since you’ve only just told us this now, we can’t help but be concerned.”

“I’m sorry, Nanay. You’re right,” Pole told his mother. “But there’s nothing for you to be concerned about. Miong and I hope that you’ll all be there on our wedding. Our happiness won’t be complete otherwise.”

“Have you completely lost your mind?” Prudencio started again, but their mother gave him a quelling look before he can launch into another tirade.

“Thank you, Nanay,” Pole said gratefully. “Miong needs an ice pack for his eye, so let me take him to our kitchen first,” he explained. Then he motioned for Miong to follow him.

“The bulanglang’s cooked,” Pole’s mother informed him. “I’ll just call for you when lunch is served.”

Pole acknowledged that with another nod. When he and Miong passed Prudencio on their way to the kitchen, Prudencio glowered again and said, “We’re not yet done talking, Pole. You’re wrong if you think I’ll just sit by and keep quiet while I see you committing to something that you’ll eventually regret.”

“That won’t happen, Kuya,” Pole calmly replied before tugging on Miong’s hand and saying, “This way.”

 

Pole sat Miong down on one of the chairs by the kitchen table, while he opened the refrigerator to look for ice. He finds a clean hand towel to wrap the ice in before taking the chair next to Miong and pressing the ice pack to Miong’s swollen eye.

“I’ll apply another one later, so that it’ll heal quickly,” Pole murmured. “How will you explain it at your office if you show up to work with a black eye?”

“Don’t worry about it,” Miong replied. Then he chuckled and added, “If anyone asks, I’ll just tell them I defended your honor.”

Pole huffed out a breath at that, “Idiot,” he said, but in a tone of exasperated affection. But then, his expression became serious again. “I did expect Kuya to get mad, but I didn’t see it coming that he’ll punch you.”

“He’s a good brother,” Miong said sincerely. Although he didn’t relish getting punched, he can respect where Prudencio is coming from. Part of him is actually glad that Pole has someone who’s looking out for him that fiercely. ”He only wants to protect you.”

Something Prudencio had said earlier in the heat of his anger came unbidden to Miong’s mind. “About what your Kuya said earlier. That you cried in front of him. Because of me?” he asked Pole. Not once had he ever seen Pole cry in the course of their relationship, not even during their worst arguments. He cursed himself inwardly at the reminder that he had caused Pole such grief in the past.

Pole shook his head. “Not because of you,” he refuted. “Like I said, I was emotional and confused, because I was fighting myself.” More gently, he added, “Don’t blame yourself anymore for something that we’ve put behind us. I’ve already chosen you.”

Miong had wanted to ask Pole this question for quite some time, but had refrained from doing so, since some irrational part of himself was afraid that if he asked, Pole would reconsider his decision to be with him. “I’ve been meaning to ask you this, but what made you decide to forgive me?”

Pole paused for a moment to consider his answer. “I admit, I’ll have a hard time explaining that to you, or to Kuya Prudencio. Or even to myself,” he said, a bit ruefully. His eyes then took on a faraway look, recalling the night of their reunion. “But on that night, when you told me that you’re sorry for what you did and I realized that you still love me, something told me that if I didn’t give you a chance, I’ll regret it for the rest of my life.” Smiling, he placed a hand on Miong’s shoulder, “And although I didn’t base that decision on logic, it turned out to be the right one to make. Because I’ve never been this happy, now that you're at my side.”

Nothing can be sweeter for Miong than hearing from Pole directly that he’s doing a good job of making the one he loves happy. He wished he can demonstrate right then and there how much he appreciated the sentiment, but Pole’s mother and brothers surely won’t appreciate walking in to find them fornicating in the kitchen. For now, he covered the hand Pole had put on his shoulder with his own and promised, “I’ll strive even harder to make you happier, once we’re married. So that you won’t be able to ask for anything more.”

Pole’s smile was wry and warm. “For better or worse, Miong,” he reminded him.

Agapito poked his head into the kitchen. “Nanay sent me to tell you to come out of there,” he called out. “Lunch is ready.”

 

Compared to earlier, lunch was a peaceful, uneventful affair. Pole’s mother and his younger brothers had yet to engage Miong in conversation, perhaps because they were still taking his measure (though Prudencio had already found him wanting). Not that Miong minds. He contents himself with eating Pole’s mother’s bulanglang (ignoring Prudencio’s murderous glares all the while), while listening to Pole talk amiably with his family. At some moments, Miong can even pick up hints of the Batangueno accent Pole had told him that he had worked so hard to suppress when he first arrived to study in Manila. Hearing the accent makes it easier for Miong to imagine how Pole must have been like when he was younger. He mentally files it away among the ever-growing list of endearing things about his future husband that he will always treasure.

After lunch, Pole got up from the table and told Miong, “You need another ice pack.” But his mother interjected and said, “That can wait. Leave your partner alone with me for now, Pole. I’d like to talk to him one-on-one.”

At that, Pole glanced at Miong as if to ask, _Will you be all right?_ In return, Miong tried to convey with his eyes, _I’ll be fine. No need to worry._ He knew that it had to come to this, sooner or later. After all, they came down here to get Pole’s mother’s blessing, and now, it’s time for Miong to convince Dionisia Mabini that her son will be safe with him.

Pole’s mother told him, “You can rest for now, since you came from the road.” She turned to Miong and said, “Let’s talk in the kitchen.” With a sideways glance to Agapito, she instructed him, “Please feed the dog and mind the store for the time being.” After Agapito obeyed, Pole’s mother nodded to Miong, so he got up at her cue to follow her into the kitchen. Out of the corner of Miong’s eye, he can see Pole accosted by Prudencio again, but he told himself to concentrate on finding the right words for his conversation with Pole’s mother. He can’t screw this up.

When they were alone in her kitchen, Pole’s mother bid Miong to take a seat and regarded him earnestly. Although Pole had told him before that he resembled his late father Inocencio more closely, Miong can see Pole in Dionisia Mabini’s fine, serious eyes and in the curve of her mouth. Because of that, Miong found her steady gaze more intimidating than Prudencio’s dagger-like glares from earlier.

Prior to this, Miong had decided that if ever Pole’s mother asked him about the exact nature of his past transgression against her son, he would say that he had made inappropriate advances to Pole that he was in no way prepared for. Which is still not the whole truth, but close enough. He still couldn’t possibly admit to Pole’s mother that it had been her previous illness that had forced Pole to accept Miong’s proposition in the first place. He’s aware of how self-serving that is, but he cannot risk losing Pole, not now and not ever. Nor does he want to make Pole choose between him and his family. So he resolved to be the man that Pole deserves and stand up for his right to love him.

“Based on what Prudencio had said earlier, you’ve broken Pole’s heart before,” Dionisia Mabini began. After a beat, she said, “I won’t ask exactly how. Neither will I make you promise to never hurt him again, because there will always be moments that we humans will fall short, despite our best intentions. “But this is what I want you to swear right now,” she went on, her tone becoming even more determined, “Swear to me that you will never, ever do anything to break Pole’s trust. It’s not something he gives to just anyone. The moment you do that, I will never be able to forgive you.”

Miong nodded in recognition of the gravity of his moment. He answered with as much conviction as he can, “I understand that. And I do swear that I won’t break it. Pole’s trust is sacred to me. It’s something I will treasure with my life.”

Pole’s mother took that in calmly and shared, “Once, I had hoped that Pole would become a priest. But that’s not the path he chose for himself.” She then mused, “I’ve long accepted that, but then, I grew anxious that he’ll never find a partner in life. He’s long been accustomed to thinking that he always has to handle everything by himself. That’s why he’ll need someone who can support him and take care of him. Remind him that he doesn’t always have to shoulder his burdens alone.” She gave Miong an assessing look. “God’s wisdom is really something else, since it seems that He has heard my prayers because you’re here right now. I hope I’m not mistaken.”

Miong knows that much like Pole’s own trust, that of his mother won’t be lightly given. Therefore, he has to carefully choose his next words, so that he would be awarded the chance to earn it. “You can count on me, Mrs. Mabini,” he replied. “There’s nothing I want more. Than to be Pole’s partner for better or worse. I’ll look after him. And I’ll do everything in my power to fulfill all your hopes for him.” He hoped that his tone and words can adequately convey to Pole’s mother that no duty would be more meaningful and fulfilling for him other than caring for Pole as his husband.

Upon hearing that, Pole’s mother smiled at him, making Miong realize where Pole had inherited his slow, beguiling smile from. “I’ll hold you to that,” she said warmly. “And don’t call me Mrs. Mabini, since that’s too formal.” She then offered, “You can call me ‘Nay Isia, since you’re apparently going to be my son-in-law. Do I call you Emilio as well?”

Miong returned Pole’s mother’s smile and said, “Miong will do, ‘Nay Isia. That’s what Pole and my family call me.”

‘Nay Isia’s smile became even more radiant. “Sure, Miong,” she agreed. “It’ll be my pleasure to see you and my son get married. Pole has been fretting about your eye, so let’s apply another ice pack on it. Then I’ll show you where I keep Pole’s school awards and childhood photos of him with his brothers. Would that interest you?”

No way was Miong going to pass that up. “Of course, ‘Nay Isia,” he said, trying for just the right amount of eagerness.

 

 The rest of the afternoon went by more quickly and pleasantly than Miong was expecting. True to her words, ‘Nay Isia showed him Pole’s medals and plaques from elementary and high school, as well as old family photos of Pole and his brothers through the years. She freely recounted anecdotes about her sons during their childhood, and in turn, she encouraged Miong to talk about his late parents and siblings. She also asked Miong what attracted him to Pole, which Miong was all too happy to go on about at length (though of course, he kept the more carnal reasons to himself) and appeared gratified by his answers. It was past four o’clock when ‘Nay Isia said apologetically, “Sorry, I’ve forgotten to check how much time has passed. You must be hungry now, Miong. I prepared some kakanin yesterday when Pole called up to say that you’ll visit. Let’s go so you can have merienda.”

“It’s no big deal,” Miong replied. “I enjoyed your stories very much, ‘Nay Isia.”

On their way back to the dining room, Miong saw Prudencio, who stopped to say to him in an undertone, “Nanay may have a soft heart, but I don’t. The minute that I learn you’ve hurt Pole again, your wealth and status won’t protect you. I’ll make you pay for everything you ever did to him.”

Miong just took this in stride. Although he can respect Prudencio’s protectiveness, he knows it’ll just be a waste of his time if he insisted on the depth and sincerity of his feelings for Pole, since Prudencio won’t believe it anyway. He’ll just have to devote the rest of his life to proving Prudencio wrong, regardless of whether or not he gains the other man’s approval. So all Miong said to that was, “I know.”

Pole was already waiting for Miong in the dining room, and when Miong took the seat next to him, he immediately asked, “How are you? Did Nanay give you a hard time?”

“You have nothing to worry about anymore on that score.” Miong reassured him. “’Nay Isia has granted us her blessing.”

Pole’s face lit up at that. Miong added, “She showed me so many of your childhood photos. She even let me borrow some for the slide show Feli’s making for the reception. Finally, it won’t just show photos of my awkward adolescent stage, courtesy of Ate Tomasa. Now we’re even.”

Pole did chuckle at that, but then he requested, “Miong, can you help me persuade Feli that we don’t need a pre-nup photo shoot?  It’s just another added expense.”

“I’ll just leave you to it. You can handle that without any backup,” Miong answered unhelpfully. To be honest, he wouldn’t mind an entire afternoon of him and Pole having to act all couple-y and affectionate for the cameras. That way, they’ll have more memories to preserve and cherish. “Feli has actually called up yesterday to tell me that we don’t have enough couple photos for the slide show.”

Pole sighed in exasperation. “I honestly don’t get why there has to be so many gimmicks involved in wedding these days. Is that a millennial thing?”

Miong just shrugged and grinned. “Go tell Feli that,” he suggested, already imagining what his sister’s reaction would be. “I wish you luck.”

“You’re unfair and I hate you,” Pole pouted. Miong just smirked in response, since Pole pouting was adorable and not in the least intimidating. And there was no real pique in Pole’s voice, so it’s still safe for Miong to tease him. After a beat, Pole let out another sigh and shook his head. “Let’s just eat Nanay’s kakanin while it’s still warm,” he said to change the subject.

 

Dinner with Pole’s family was still somewhat awkward for Miong, but not as much as lunchtime. Pole’s mother now tried to include Miong in conversation by asking how their wedding plans have progressed and if she can offer any help. Both Miong and Pole took turns assuring her that Feli had things well in hand, and that all she and Pole’s brothers had to do was to show up.

At the dinner table, Pole tells Miong, “We have to go back to Manila early tomorrow, since there’s a lot of work waiting for us on Monday. But next time we’re here, I’ll show you where my brothers and I went to school, and where we spent our time when we don’t have classes. It’ll be the Apolinario Mabini Personal Tour of Tanauan, just for you.”

Miong was about to say he would like that very much, but Agapito snorted and said, “Kuya Pole won’t make much of a tour guide, since he always had his nose buried in his studies back then. Alejandro and I are much more familiar with the best places to go here. So maybe we should be there with you.”

Alejandro rolled his eyes at Agapito and said, “Come on. We’ll just be intruding in the private couple time of Kuya Pole and his BF. Let’s just leave them be.”

To show his gratitude for their unexpected, tentative acknowledgement of his presence at Pole’s side, Miong told Pole’s younger brothers, “I’d appreciate it if you went along with us.”

Pole turned to Miong and smilingly teased him, “Let’s keep things PG, okay?”

Miong chuckled and answered “Yes, dear.” He’s capable of keeping his hands off Pole for an entire afternoon, especially if his brothers will be around. No problem.

Agapito piped up, “HHWW is fine, Kuya Pole.”

Alejandro even joined in, “We’re already grown up, so you can kiss, as long as there’s no tongue. Or you can give us a signal for us to look away if you really can’t stop yourselves from making out.” Then he added impishly, “Agapito and I were really shocked when you announced you were getting married. We assumed that you and Kuya Prudencio will both become grumpy old bachelors.”

Pole chided his brothers, “You should quit it for now. Show your Kuya Prudencio some respect.” Prudencio doesn’t deign to acknowledge that and just ate the rest of his dinner in stony silence.

 

That night, there was some discussion about where Miong would sleep, since the Mabini residence understandably didn’t have a guest room. Pole shared a room with Prudencio, while Agapito roomed with Alejandro. Pole’s mother does have a small bedroom to herself, which she considered giving up to Miong for the sake of hospitality. But neither Prudencio nor Pole would hear of it, and Miong wouldn’t want to displace his future mother-in-law, either. Finally, Nay Isia told Miong, “I’ll just fix our sofa so that you’ll be comfortable in your sleep. I’m sorry that we can’t put you in a proper bed, since you’re our guest. Especially since I know you’re used to better places.”

“I don’t mind at all, ‘Nay Isia,”’ Miong replied. “This will be comfortable enough for me,” he added, patting the sofa where he was sitting.

“Thanks for understanding, Miong.” Nay Isia said with a grateful smile. “You can freshen up for now while I fetch you a blanket and some pillows.”

 

Several hours later, Miong had already drifted off, but his sleep wasn’t very deep yet, so he was still able to hear footsteps coming down the stairs and approaching his direction. When he opened his eyes, he saw Pole standing by the sofa, holding a glass of water. “Why are you still awake?” he asked.

“I got thirsty, so I went down to the kitchen,” Pole explained. “Then I thought I should check up on your sleep.”

“I was about to fall asleep. And I bet you’re the one who couldn’t sleep properly since you’re no longer used to sleeping without me beside you,” Miong teased.

“You’re so full of it, as always,” Pole said, flustered. Even in the semi-darkness, Miong could see the faint flush that had risen up in Pole’s cheeks. But then, Pole sat down on the sofa next to Miong and placed a hand on his shoulder again. “I just wanted to tell you how grateful I am that you came here with me. And I’m very proud of you.”

“You’re welcome, mahal,” Miong said fondly in response. “And thank you for how staunchly you defended me.”

Pole drew closer to Miong until their noses were brushing. “We’ll set off for home right after breakfast. Nanay will understand. And once we’re home, I’ll make things up to you.”

Miong grinned widely again at that. “You have nothing to make up for. But how can I turn down such as generous offer?” He kissed Pole chastely on the lips and said, “Go back to your room before I take you up on that offer now. And your Kuya will take a balisong to me if he found you here.”

“We can’t let that happen. Good night, Miong.” With a soft laugh, Pole drew away and went back upstairs to his room. Miong smiled to himself contentedly. Although he hasn’t completely won over Pole’s family, the more important thing was, he didn’t let Pole down. Now he felt as if his and Pole’s bond had been validated and strengthened today because of his mother’s understanding. For that, he couidn’t thank her enough. He went back to sleep thinking of all the ways he and Pole can reaffirm their bond once they get back home.

**Author's Note:**

> \- I know Pole had seven brothers in RL, but for convenience's sake, I just reduced the number of his brothers to five. Since this is a modern AU, most likely, his parents would have had a smaller family anyway. But I apologize for taking such liberties with history.
> 
> \- Since Prudencio was the one who looked after Pole in his exile in Guam, it's not too much of a stretch for the imagination to portray him as a kinda over-protective big brother. Especially since his concerns are admittedly valid.
> 
> \- Since Pole dedicated "La Revolucion Filipina," to his mother, it's easy to infer that they must have been quite close. He also mentioned there in his preface that his mother originally wanted him to be a priest.
> 
> \- I once saw somewhere online that bulanglang was Pole's favorite dish (though I cannot find the website), so I included that here.
> 
> \- Finally, I apologize for having scanty knowledge of first aid for black eyes. Any mistakes are mine. For anyone reading this, thanks for still being with me.


End file.
